


Boat, Bourbon, Basement

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Tony D., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Bounce, Tony feels the need to connect with Gibbs over the three Bs. Gibbs/DiNozzo pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bourbon

Gibbs was mostly silent as they drove back from the airport. Tony knew the case had taken the entire team to places they didn't expect to go—him especially. He'd never expected Gibbs to cede power to him and do it with…well…grace. Tony didn't often think of Gibbs as being graceful in spirit but he'd man had surprised Tony in many ways.

He'd waited a damned long time to hear some of the things Gibbs had said and Tony found himself welling up with emotion. It was no surprise that he thought of Gibbs as more than a mentor, as a father figure as well. There were few people in Tony's life that were worthy of his constant support and Gibbs was top of the list.

And over the last six months, those feelings had coalesced into something else, something completely different. He'd actually longed for Gibbs when he was at sea, had needed to hear the man's voice, for no other reason than his own selfishness. While Ziva's picture has been up on his bulletin board, it was one of him and Gibbs together that he'd laminated and carried in his wallet. And looked at when he needed a boost, when the drinking alone became too painful.

Tony had developed feelings for Gibbs that went way beyond mentor and friend and well into forbidden territory. Lust. Desire. Need. For his boss, who was as hetero as they came.

And with this case everything had changed. He could see Gibbs looking at him through new eyes, as if they were closer to being equals than ever. And the fact that he'd said he was proud of Tony meant the world. It meant more than words could convey. Tony hadn't quite worked out his complex and very new feelings for Gibbs and all of this changed everything even more. Was he now on the same professional level in the other man's eyes? What did it all mean?

"Boss?" Tony asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

They pulled to a stop at a red light and Gibbs turned to him. "For what?"

Tony shifted in his seat, mildly uncomfortable at the scrutiny, even though he met Gibbs' eyes. Neither of them were emotional guys. "What you said earlier. About being proud of me. Between the headslaps and all, sometimes I wondered.

Now Gibbs looked surprised and Tony winced inwardly. Had he screwed up really badly here? "Guess I don't say it enough," Gibbs said, looking thoughtful. He fell silent and Tony didn't dare break the comfortable mood in the car.

Reports took three hours to complete with Gibbs sliding his onto Tony's desk first. Tony looked up at Gibbs in surprise.

"Your case, you sign off on the reports." Ziva and McGee both looked up at that but Gibbs shrugged, clearly deferring to Tony.

"Thanks, Gibbs." Tony waited until Gibbs had reseated himself before opening the file. The first page consisted of a letter addressed to the director. "Gibbs?" Tony asked, motioning to the paper stapled into the report.

Gibbs nodded briefly. "That was supposed to be there, Tony. Meant every word. Night." He gathered his stuff and Tony watched him walk out. It was only after the elevator had closed that he turned his attention back to the letter and read more than the first line.

_Director Vance,_

_I turned over authority on this case to Special Agent DiNozzo, as he was the team leader during the original case. Special Agent DiNozzo has proven himself to be a top-notch leader and I was happy to follow his direction._

_You should be very proud of him. I am._

_L.J. Gibbs_

Tony read through the rest of the report, blinking back emotion all the while. This letter meant so damn much to him. Gibbs could have delivered it to Vance directly, but he'd put it in the report, knowing Tony would read it. The letter was as much for Tony as it was for Vance.

"Ziva, McGee, get me those reports before oh nine hundred tomorrow, okay? Have somewhere to be. Call it an early night. Great work, Team!"

Tony put Gibbs' report in the locked drawer of his desk before grabbing his overcoat and heading out. He knew exactly where to find Gibbs and it wasn't as if a few minutes would make a whole hell of a lot of difference.

Tony drove home and hurriedly changed into a pair of jeans and a warm green sweater that he knew brought out his eyes. He knew he was tempting fate but he couldn't sit back and ignore the new kinship, wherever it led them. There was a turning point now that he and Gibbs had switched power positions completely. Even if it was only temporary.

Before arriving at Gibbs' place, Tony grabbed some thick cut pork chops he'd been marinating and a bag of salad greens. This wasn't gonna be a typical visit where they sat around eating pizza. He wanted them to continue the communication they'd started earlier today, and the way to any man's heart was through his stomach.

He allowed himself a small smile. Was he really doing this? He had no idea if Gibbs would be receptive; Tony was going on gut instinct. And probably brass balls too. He and Gibbs had teased each other a little when they'd been asked if they were a couple but hadn't taken it seriously.

Could he be reading this completely wrong? Gibbs had never looked at him with that intensity in his eyes, had never treated him as so much of an equal before. But professional equals didn't mean there was any interest on Gibbs' part. It could be—probably was—only Tony's feelings strengthening.

He was a good investigator; there was no way he was reading this completely wrong. He'd never seen Gibbs look at anyone with that intensity before. Well…maybe Stan Burley but Tony had always wondered about those two…

He breathed in deeply a few times, regarding his sterile apartment before grabbing his duffle with a change of clothes. If anything happened, at least his gear would be in the car. Tony smiled briefly, realizing he was being completely unrealistic but he couldn't help hoping…

Before driving to Gibbs' place, Tony found himself at a high-end liquor store in his neighborhood that offered a much better selection than the state-run liquor shops in Virginia. He selected a bottle of Hirsch Bourbon Reserve, which was the smoothest stuff he'd ever drunk. In his time as team leader, he'd tried bourbon, had almost developed a taste for it. Seemed fitting that he and Gibbs would share this tonight.

And maybe a lot more…

Gibbs glanced at his watch and then his open basement door. He'd expected DiNozzo would have followed him home, had laid out a few delivery menus just in case. But when an hour passed and Tony hadn't show up, Gibbs drifted down to the basement, even though he didn't work on the boat yet. Two jars of bourbon had been poured and he was looking at the paper, a basketball game playing on the TV behind him.

Just as he was starting to consider giving up, the door opened, a soft thunk echoing downstairs. DiNozzo was here and he wasn't empty handed.

Gibbs wandered up the stairs slowly, not wanting to appear as if he was pouncing on Tony, not willing to show his eagerness. "Hey, DiNozzo," he said to the man's retreating back. Tony was ducking into the kitchen. "Bourbon is downstairs, don't need to turn the coffeepot on."

"Hey, Gibbs. I'll start some anyway. Your bourbon can wait. I'm making us dinner. And I come bearing gifts."

"Oh?" Gibbs smirked, faintly surprised.

Tony nodded. "Just because I understand it, doesn't mean team leaders live on the three Bs. You need to eat a good meal sometimes too. Not takeout, not fast food, not delivery. But one of the Bs will relax us after dinner." He pulled out a bottle and handed it to Gibbs, who examined the label.

"Hirsch?" he asked in surprise. He'd heard of the stuff, had always wanted to try it. "Pennsylvania bourbon. DiNozzo. Kentucky makes the best stuff."

Tony cocked his head, smiling. "Maybe, but this is Kentucky style. It's good stuff. Worth the money."

"And you want to share this with me?" Gibbs asked, smiling faintly. DiNozzo was full of surprises today. Well, not only today, he had to admit to himself. Tony had really come into his own in the last few years, especially since being Agent Afloat. It reminded him of the time just before Burley had moved on and that parallel bothered him. Tony was a damn good agent, and Gibbs wasn't ready to lose him. Not to another team, not to Agent Afloat.

Gibbs busied himself with getting two glasses out of a cabinet, cracking the label and pouring equal measures for them both. He handed one glass to Tony and swirled his before taking a slow sip and groaning in satisfaction. It was smooth and multi-layered, one of the best bourbons he'd ever tasted.

"Good stuff, Tony. Why you sharing?"

"Just because," Tony said, giving him a penetrating look that Gibbs was disconcerted to find he couldn't decipher. He was used to getting an easy read on DiNozzo and it bothered him that he couldn't.

"It's like I told ya, Boss. I understand. More than anyone else, I understand."

Gibbs suddenly had the feeling they weren't talking about the case or team leadership. He swallowed another sip of bourbon and waited for the night to unfold.


	2. Boat, Bourbon, Basement Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Basement**

**Basement**

Gibbs sipped his bourbon slowly, watching as Tony prepared dinner. It had been too long since someone had looked out for him, since someone had cooked for him. Mrs. Landry next door brought him leftovers, especially when she realized his car was gone for days on end and he had returned. She'd taken to letting herself in the house when he was sleeping and slipping a casserole into the fridge.

But in terms of someone cooking just for him…it'd been a while. Jackson had offered when he was up in Stillwater but he'd opted for soup instead. Hollis had never cooked for him, being just as career driven as he was. Must have been Abby, he realized. Right when he'd gotten back from Mexico.

"This is nice, Tony," Gibbs ventured, watching DiNozzo make himself at home in the kitchen. A baking pan was lined with foil and Tony carefully speared the meat before spreading a liquid over them.

"What're they marinated in?" Gibbs asked, curious.

"Apple brandy and some other stuff."

"DiNozzo family recipe?" Gibbs asked, but Tony shook his head.

"Created it myself. Wicked sweet tooth."

"Man of surprises."

Tony was blushing a little as he shrugged. "They need to cook for twenty minutes, want to take this someplace else." He didn't say so but his eyes flicked to the basement door and Gibbs nodded, snagging the bottle of brandy and the two glasses.

Gibbs flicked on the light and they traipsed downstairs. He put the bottle and glasses on the work bench and turned, noticing Tony looking at the boat. The younger man ran a hand reverently over the wood before pivoting Gibbs, his eyes over bright.

"I can't imagine having this talent, Gibbs. Building something from nothing, from a pile of sticks. I know it soothes you, but I can't even imagine it." Tony looked a little uncertain and then plunged onward. "Was this something you and your father did together?"

Gibbs hadn't expected this change in DiNozzo. After a full day of completely competent and self-assured Tony, he was all of a sudden vulnerable and almost shy. Not coy, not that calculating, but genuinely shy and tentative. And Gibbs suddenly wanted to give something back to Tony, something personal that very few people knew.

"Jackson's best friend was a guy named L.J. Leroy Jethro. He and Dad opened the store together. L.J. worked a lot with his hands, whittling, he built me a wagon and a sled when I was a little boy. When I got older, I learned to build boats."

He paused for a long moment before continuing. This was incredibly personal and he hadn't expected to share it with anyone—ever. "After my mother died, I was very depressed. Jack wasn't…" He shook his head.

"I was young and mostly alone. L.J. and his wife looked after me. Jack couldn't. L.J. used to take me out fishing in a little boat he had. He'd built it. And we built a sailboat together, twelve footer..." Gibbs trailed off, unused to sharing something this intimate with anyone else. Giving precious memories was like giving parts of him and they all threw it back at him when they fought.

But this was different. This was DiNozzo, not a redheaded woman he'd married. DiNozzo was almost as safe as Ducky. More so in some ways.

Gibbs forced himself to lift his chin and looked into Tony's eyes, shocked to see that emotion and moisture were swimming.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs," Tony said quietly. He hesitated for a moment and then closed the gap between them, extending a hand that shook lightly and rubbing it over Gibbs' forearm. "I was twelve when I lost mine. At boarding school…"

Tony's expression turned profoundly sad and he slowly lowered his head to stare at the ground. He pulled in a few deep, audible breaths before he looked up again and when Gibbs looked into Tony's eyes, he saw compassion and sadness but something lurking even deeper.

Was that desire?

Tony was only a few inches away from Gibbs now, his hand lightly on the other man's arm. Of everything Gibbs could have said, Tony never expected such a starkly honest and personal reflection from a man who didn't share anything at all. He knew it was a gift. And he knew he had to take the next step, before he lost the nerve.

"You hold a lot inside." Tony said quietly. "Wondered if you had anyone to share it with. All this responsibility. The team…"

Tony had thought he understood when Gibbs had gone to Mexico, but he'd been assuming a role, acting the way he knew everyone expected Gibbs to be. It was only at the end that Tony had fallen into the job of team leader rather than being an actor doing a role. And then Ziva had found her own trouble, Gibbs had come back, and Tony had been put firmly back into his place.

Only during this case did he fully realize the responsibility and burden. It was his fault an innocent man had been put away. His more than the team. The leader oversaw the actions of his subordinates. And right now Tony felt every bit of the responsibility Gibbs must carry around with him on a daily basis.

Tony shook himself out of the memories and guilt he was trying to banish and found Gibbs watching him. He gave the other man a wistful smile. "I get it, Gibbs. Like I said earlier, I understand. You need this sanctuary to function."

And the boat explained so much.

Gibbs nodded once and pulled away, Tony's palm itching with the loss of contact. When the other man was bent over the work bench, pouring two glasses of the expensive bourbon, Tony moved closer.

Without conscious thought and working only on instinct, Tony wrapped his arms around the older man's torso, giving him a gentle hug. Gibbs stiffened in his arms, body going firm and hard, muscles locking. It gave Tony a small thrill, bringing forth an image of them grappling, of Tony pinning Gibbs down, hard cocks rubbing against each other.

Tony's traitorous dick let out a small twitch at the idea before he shifted his hips back, putting a couple of inches between his crotch and Gibbs' firmly muscled ass. And just like that, Gibbs relaxed, his soft hair tickling Tony's nose, his back resting against Tony's chest.

"What the hell ya doing, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, but there wasn't anger or fury in his words, just curiosity and a little confusion.

"Sometimes even a tough guy needs some physical contact. You kiss Abby on the cheek but I bet you haven't been hugged in a good long time. Right now in this basement we're equals, Gibbs. Just wanted to…" Tony shrugged stepping back and letting Gibbs go, an apology on his lips.

Gibbs turned, his eyes electric, his expression taking Tony's breath away. He'd never seen that particular half smile on Gibbs' face before.

"Gonna keep playing games, Tony?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"You came here with dinner, conversation, expensive bourbon. Starting to sound like a seduction, Tony. Is it? You trying to seduce me?"

Tony gulped hard, not knowing what to say. If Gibbs wasn't receptive, it could be the end Tony's job, his _career_. He stared into Gibbs' eyes, frustrated that he couldn't read the other man's emotions or even his body language.

"Is it, Anthony?" Gibbs asked again, his voice lowering, becoming…husky. The bourbon abandoned, he stepped closer, cocking his head slightly and looking into Tony's eyes. Tony's heartbeat stuttered, his breathing suddenly shallow. He couldn't find his voice if he tried, so he just nodded, hoping beyond hope that he hadn't read this completely wrong.

Gibbs nodded once as well, a small smile playing over his lips. He reached out and grabbed Tony's wrist in a motion so fast that Tony almost missed it. The move knocked Tony off balance and Gibbs took every advantage, wrapping an arm low around Tony's back.

"Good. Didn't think I was reading you wrong." He breathed out a sigh. "Dangerous game here, Tony. If I wasn't interested…"

"But you were. Worked together for seven years. Didn't think I had you read that wrong." Tony had finally found his voice, but the reedy tone barely sounded like him. He squirmed a little in Gibbs' tight embrace before settling against the other man, chest to chest and thigh to thigh. If he wasn't mistaken, Gibbs was hardening, the friction of their bodies together working on both of them.

"No, you didn't," Gibbs agreed, rubbing circles against the small of Tony's back. Tony groaned, his tension leaving one part of his body and coiling in another. Gibbs' other hand released his wrist and began to run over Tony's arm, shoulder, the sensitive part of his neck behind his ear. Then that hand buried itself in Tony's hair.

His eyes fluttered shut and he parted his lips, waiting for the kiss…

Then the stove timer went off.

Tony reluctantly pulled away, giving Gibbs what he hoped was a roughish grin. "Saved by the bell for now. Come on. I'm feeding you. Best way to a man's heart…"

"Is via the basement," Gibbs added with a chuckle, sheepishness warring with desire on his face. It was a damned good look on him.

And Tony knew this was going to be one hell of a night.


	3. Boat, Bourbon, Basement Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Boat**

**Boat**

After a very relaxing dinner where the conversation varied from sports to workout routines and some of their best stupid criminal stories—embellished by Tony's movie references—Gibbs pointed to the basement.

"Go down, make yourself comfortable. I'll be down there soon as I get these in the dishwasher."

"You sure?" Tony asked.

"Positive. You cooked, I clean. The way things are done." Gibbs shot Tony a very stern grin that dissolved into someone little boy and irreverent as Tony turned to bound down the stairs. As Gibbs moved around in the kitchen, Tony used the opportunity to look at the boat.

Only part of it was in the basement now, the top half. Tony had no idea where the bottom part had gone. Gibbs had put together the structure of the cabin, but a lot of finishing work remained. Tony stroked over the wood reverently. He had no idea how people could take plans and just create something out of shapeless hunks of wood. It was a creativity he didn't have and couldn't comprehend.

"Like what you see?" The whispered voice came against Tony's ear and he instinctively backed into the solid wall of Gibbs, some parts less yielding than others. The man's chest was more solid than Tony's, despite the difference in age and the thighs were strong and solid.

"Yeah, great craftsmanship. Great lines. Great…" Tony forgot what he was saying as Gibbs' hand came around and he ran his fingers over Tony's groin, a light caress. Tony didn't know if he should thrust back or forward. Wherever he went, there was Gibbs. "Great… God, Gibbs."

"I like to work with my hands," Gibbs replied mildly. "And that means getting very hands on with my projects. You did decide you wanted to be one of my projects, didn't you, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah."

The sheepishness from earlier was gone. Gibbs was all military, commanding, and it made Tony's knees weaken. Their dinner had been calm, given what had happened in the basement, with lots of appraising looks but not much in the way of sexual tension. But now that they were back, the tension was ratcheting up by the moment.

"I like to feel what I'm working with. Close your eyes and stroke a hand over the wood, Tony. Feel its strength, the warmth and heat. You can't get this sensation without being hands on."

Tony did as Gibbs suggested, trying like hell to focus on the boat, the strength behind him a counterpoint for the strength in front of him. Boat…and Gibbs. He was surrounded.

Tony had been waiting for Gibbs to open his fly but was distracted when the man licked a path over the cords of his neck before pulling an earlobe into his mouth. Gibbs licked and nibbled and sucked the little bit of flesh and it drove Tony wild. He'd never had a lover pay attention to his hot spots.

"Like that?" Gibbs whispered against Tony's ear, but Gibbs had to know. Tony was painfully hard now, pushing against Gibbs' hand, trapping it between the wood and his own body.

"Yeah." Tony barely recognized his own growls and sounds of need.

"Good. Upstairs now. I'm unwrapping and exploring my present in more natural light. Been waiting a long time for you, Tony."

Even though Tony had stayed at Gibbs' place before, he'd never gone into the bedroom and as he followed the man up the two flights of stairs, he found himself a little nervous. He wanted this and was aching for it, but _this_ would change everything. And Tony hated change.

He lingered by the doorway. "Gibbs? Are you sure?"

"Positive. We'll be fine, DiNozzo." Gibbs turned and Tony searched the older man's eyes. Confidence was radiated back to him and he nodded, stepping in beside Gibbs.

The bedroom wasn't at all what he expected. Tony had figured Gibbs' bed was a serviceable double with inexpensive linens. Instead he saw a luxuriously padded headboard, huge overstuffed pillows, and bedding in various shades of blue on the king size bed that dominated the room. A few framed photographs were on the walls, a small bureau tucked near the closet. The room wasn't small but it was comfortable.

"Permission to board, Captain?" Tony asked, feeling playful all of a sudden.

"Permission granted," Gibbs shot back with an irreverent grin. "Get comfortable." With a yank, Gibbs pulled the covers aside.

Waiting until Tony had kicked off shoes and socks was torture. Gibbs had enjoyed the dinner. He was always a fan of the slow burn. It led it bigger explosions, but enough was enough. Both he and Tony were hard and aching and he'd bet Tony had been celibate as long as he had. Now was not the time for seduction. Tony had accomplished that earlier.

And in the basement….

That'd been hotter than Gibbs could have imagined. He was going to take Tony long and hard against, on, inside the boat. But not for their first time. Yet when Tony had asked for permission to board, a bolt of lightning had run through him, lodging in his aching balls. DiNozzo knew how to get to him, how to play him like a master.

Gibbs leaned over the bed, pushing Tony down lightly. "Want to explore, but I'm not sure I can wait," he admitted, leaning in to finally capture Tony's lips. Gibbs groaned, eyes slamming closed. _This _had been what he'd been waiting for all these years. This was home.

Digging his hand into Tony's hair, Gibbs deepened the kiss, teeth clashing, tongues tangling in their need to taste and be tasted. In their need to devour and become one with each other. Someone started yanking at clothes, only breaking apart to toss shirts over heads, but Gibbs didn't know who.

He finally came up for air when Tony leaned back on his haunches, looking down at him.

"What?"

"You look…" Tony shook his head, clearly trying to find words. "Gibbs, you're incredible. No man has the right to look as good as you."

Gibbs couldn't help but smile, combing his hand through Tony's chest hair and flicking a nipple. "Not so bad yourself. But you're wearing too many clothes."

"Makes two of us," Tony shot back, standing, and by mutual silent agreement they stripped off pants and boxers, Gibbs' shoes clunking to the ground as well.

"C'mere." Gibbs pulled Tony onto the bed and just looked down at him. As promised, he began stroking down Tony's arms, over his chest, teasing hardened nipples, palms stroking over ribs and flanks and finally hovering over Tony's swollen cock.

"If you touch me, I might…" Tony warned, green eyes darkened with lust and need.

"Me too," Gibbs admitted, knowing there was an ironic smile on his face. They'd waited so long and yet they were so keyed up that the first time would be fast. But they had a second, and a third…and maybe even many more than that.

Gibbs' hand closed over Tony just as the other man did the same for him and in a couple of minutes both were exploding onto each other's hands, staring into each other's eyes all the while.

"Feel like a thirteen year old, losing it like that," Tony remarked, a sleepy, sated smile on his face. He watched as Gibbs brought his hand to his mouth, tasting Tony's cum.

"Taste like a man to me." Gibbs lightly slapped Tony's thigh. "Bathroom. Wipe up. Not sleeping on the wet spot." He eyed Tony speculatively. "You are sleeping here tonight. And maybe more nights. I don't do casual sex."

"Me either, any more," Tony admitted. As they padded back from the bathroom, Tony gave him that irresistible grin again. "So does that mean we can do it against the boat some time? I'm discovering I like boat, bourbon, basement a lot…" He trailed off and looked at Gibbs shyly. "As long as I'm with you."


End file.
